Our Dearly Beloved Machine
by Tyler.Amy.and.Maki.Toda
Summary: What if Tsuna was ran over at the age of five, and was put if rehab in the hospital, but soon want missing, and suddenly came back and was a robot that looked human, can grow and eat like a human and even grow up like a human ,only age to 30 years old&never die? Tsuna is also a robot that has every weapon in the world inside of his body? What will happen? Full summary in the story
1. Disclaimer

Amy-WASSUP !?

Maki-Hello

Tyler- SUP !?

Akito - Hi

Amy - thank you for reading this

Maki - we really appreciate that you are reading this fanfic

Tyler - we don't own anything but the idea and the oc's

Akito - we hope you enjoy this fanfic , now on to the story


	2. Prologue

Amy - WASSUP PEEPS AND PEEPERS 

Maki - AU !What if Tsuna was ran over at the age of five, and was put if rehab in the hospital, but soon want missing, and suddenly came back and was a robot that looked human, can grow and eat like a human and even grow up like a human ,only age to 30 years old&never die? Tsuna is also a robot that has every weapon in the world inside of his body? What will happen?

Rated - T because I'm paranoid 

Adult Acrobaleno , Smart!Tsuna , Sawada twins & oc's

Pairings -undecided (you guys can vote on poll , comments or just PM me)

Tyler - hope you enjoy , and please don't put any hate comments we try our best to write these and hate comments really hurt :'( ... SIKE HAHAHAHA , But really don't

Akito - we own nothing but the idea and the oc and enjoy

Start~

10 year old Tsuna & his younger 9 year old brothers Tamaki & Natsu were walking across the street , but they forgot to look both ways before crossing(who doesn't look both ways before crossing?) . They were in the middle of the street , walking towards their house , Tsuna feels something wrong and turns his head toward the right side of the street , and sees a truck going toward them . The driver was texting(STUPID)on his phone . The brunet turns to his brothers and pushes them out of the way . Natsu & Tamaki turn towards their brother to yell at him for pushing them but sees & hears 

**HONK HONK **

**SCREAM**

**CRASH **

**BLOOD SPLATTER **

The twins freeze in shock , terror when they see their brother get hit by a truck, Tamaki the oldest looks at Natsu and yells "NATSU ! QUICKLY GET MOM !" Natsu who was in a trance snapped out of it and runs to the house . Tamaki runs to his brother "ANIKI ! PLEASE HANG IN THERE !" Tamaki gently pulls Tsuna out from under the truck and puts his older brother head on his lap , "Tama-chan ? *hack , cough , splatter*" Tsuna says weakly , coughing some blood out . "No , aniki , don't talk . You'll make it worse ." Tamaki scolds his brother , unwanted tears start to falls out . Nana & Natsu come in running , Nana runs to her son , taking a good look at him , the brunet had blood all over his uniform , his hair messy from the blood , right arm & leg twisted . Nana winces at the sight , "I'm sorry *hack , cough, splatter* I'm leaving you guys *hack , cough, splatter* like daddy ." Tsuna's own tears start to fall , Tamaki & Natsu look at their brother in guilt , agony & pain , they treat their brother right , they were always mean , and then Tsuna saved them , he saved two spoiled twins that should have been saved, they both start sobbing . Nana then takes action . 

Few minutes later~ 

Nana runs inside the Namimori hospital with Tsuna in hers arms and Natsu & Tamaki behind "PLEASE ! HELP MY SON , I BEG OF YOU !" Nana cries out in pain & agony , the nurse looks up and call the doctors, the docs come rushing in with a bed , Nana gently lays Tsuna body on the bed and watches them take her son away . She felt so scared , so very , very useless , all she could do is wait , pray and hope that her son makes it out alive . Natsu sobs quietly & says "I'm so sorry *sobs* nii-san , please be okay ." "Aniki , please be okay." Tamaki says with tears streaming down . 

One hour later~ 

Nana , Natsu & Tamaki are waiting in the waiting room . The doctor walks out of the room , "4:27." the doctor says "Sawada , Tsunayoshi is dead ." Nana walks in the room , and falls to her knees next to the bedside , sobbing , Natsu & Tamaki runs in the room and goes to the bedside . "NO ! Nii-San isn't dead , he's … just sleeping ." Natsu says in total denial , sobbing lightly "YEAH ! Aniki , is just sleeping , come on Aniki wake up , this isn't a joke ." Tamaki lightly shakes his older brother . Nana cries even more until "s-stop crying please , please ." The three look at Tsuna "TSUNA/NII-SAN/ANIKI ! You're alive !" They smile . They got Tsuna back . 

End of chapter 

Amy - hoped you enjoyed 

Maki - what will happen next ? 

Tyler - what will happen to the Sawada family ? 

Akito - find out and stay tune for the next chapter ? maaaaaaaah *brofist*


	3. Chapter one

Amy - ellos peeps , how's it been ?

Maki - how was your Christmas ?

Tyler - hope it was good 0w0

Akito - well , hope you enjoy this chapter , see ya ?

All - ENJOY !

* * *

A two years later~

Now Tamaki & Natsu are 11 years old & Tsuna's 12 , The twins are being nicer to Tsuna & teaching him all they know from school . When they finish school for the day , they go straight to the hospital with their mother . Tsuna is now handicap , he lost one leg & arm , Natsu & Tamaki help their brother move around the room in rehab .

With Nana

Nana wanders around the hospital and bumps into someone . "Ah , I'm so sorry , sir . I wasn't looking where I was going ." "You better be sorry , you bit- ." The person say but is interrupted by a punch to the face . "You really shouldn't violence ." The guy says in a cheerful voice , Nana takes a good look at her savior , he had snow-white hair with a grayish-yellow trench coat , a yellow bright scarf , and the guy that Nana bumped into is knocked-out . A guy with blue hair that was tied in a low pony-tail , a normal dark blue tee-shirt & light-ish blue jeans comes in running to the whited savior "CLEAR ! You shouldn't run around like t- OH ME GOSH ! CLEAR , WHAT DID YOU DO !?" "Aoba-san , he was going to hurt this kind lady , I had to do something , I'm sorry ." her savior says with a now gloomed aura , Nana soon found out that the guy with blue hair is Aoba and her white haired savior is Clear , Aoba sighs "Okay , if you did to save someone about to be hurt , I forgive you ." Clear's face beams up and hugs Aoba "Yay , thank you Aoba-san." Aoba blushes and hugs back "Yeah." Clear stops hugging Aoba , has his arm around the blunette's waist and turns to Nana "Sorry if I caused you trouble Ma'am ." "No , it's okay , I should be saying that ." The blunette then asks "Um , Ma'am , do you know a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi ." "Yes , he's my son ." Nana replies and they both look at each other and nod "thank you Ma'am , have a nice day." The boys say and walk away . Nana shrugs and walks back to Tsuna's room .

The next day~

Natsu & Tamaki arrive at the hospital and tells the nurse that they are here for Sawada Tsunayoshi , the nurse tells them that Tsuna suddenly disappeared in the morning , the twin stop and look at each other . Their bangs shadow over their eyes , and tears stream down . They wanted Tsuna to be out of the hospital as soon as possible , they dont care if he's handicap , or anything else . They loved him and wanted to make good memories , better ones , but now their dreams are all shattered .

One year later~

Natsu & Tamaki are now 13 , they were in depression but not enough to cut , they know their mother won't like that & plus , it never really crossed their minds . They had to be strong for their mom always , Nana called her husband Iemitsu and told him that Tsuna went missing . Iemitsu immediately went home . He asked where his little Tsuna was but Natsu & Tamaki answer coldly "Aniki/Nii-san is gone , out of our reach , and now you're here to mess this broken family up more ? Get out of here , we don't need you , you were never there always ." They walk upstairs , tears running down their flushed cheeks , Iemitsu is standing there , shocked , pained & most of all , guilty . He turns to his wife , but his chest tightens & sees his wife with tears streaming down her face , and wraps his arms around his wife and says the same thing over & over again, ... "I'm sorry ."

One year later~

Natsu & Tamaki are now 13 and still in depression , but it's loosening a little and stuff . The twin hear the door bell ring and race to the door . "I'LL GET IT!" They shout and Natsu gets the doorknob , sticking his tongue at his brother . When they open it , they stand there shocked , a short boy with caramel brown spiky hair , and golden brown doe eyes looks at them , his wears a yellowish grey trench coat with a green dress shirt underneath , an orange & purple stripe scarf , indigo skinny jeans & blue & red boots . "A-A-Aniki/Nii-san ?" The boys say . "Ohoya , Tamaki , Natsu ." The brunet says cheerfully .

End of chapter~

Amy - Well this chappie was sorta depressing :(

Tyler - yep , but it was good

Maki - yup

Akito - well , what will happen next , why did Tsuna go missing , why so many questions ? I have no clue . And stay tune for the next chapter , hope you had a nice day , & good bye *brofist* MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


End file.
